onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mugiwara Franky
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 Trafalgar Law incorrect content While I was reading the article on Trafalgar Law. I realize someone has added some text that seems to contradict the content of the manga. I found the contradicting content on the section of his devil fruit powers. When Law and Kid were preparing to fight the Pacifista, Law was shown to have created something that was rotating around his left hand. What this technique is has yet to be determined.* *'Note: The entire Law and Kid Vs Pacifista fight was only in the anime and so must have been added in for special effects.' I believe that the last line is wrong. Even though the anime extended the battle between the Pacfista and (Law and Kid), in the manga, Chapter 506 pg 5 on www.onemanga.com, a ring still shows up under his hand. It may seem like it's not rotating a lot but it's still looks like he made it. I try to fix it but I do not permission to since I thought you are in high authority in this wiki, I hope that you could fix this. Thank you. Chapter 578 is out Please unprotect Trafalgar Law, Sengoku, et al. http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/578-74/1 Edit War Unlimited Cruise; can you protect the page from unregistered users? Tipota 11:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I create a new article about the new game of one piece but I make a mistake naming the article. I wrote Jet Project, while the game is actually named as Project Jet. How do I change the name of the article? Thanks. --KishinZoro177 13:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) File deletion The number of files in the Candidates for deletion is starting to be quite important (especially if you add the ones from Unused files). That would be nice of you if you start removing some of them. If you think some are worth keeping, you can give your opinion here. Also I don't know if there is a protection which allows to prevent from uploading image in a page. Every middle week Tipota and myself have to remove watermarked images. If it is possible maybe it would be good to do it in the same time you restrict the edition to prevent spoiler. Kdom 22:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) An anon vandal was removing the contents of the Monkey D. Luffy article http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.220.42.17 Here you go. Even though I have fixed it, users like this one may vandalize more pages. Dekoshu talk 15:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Devil Fruits Could you please decide whether or not Doflamingo can be listed as a possible devil fruit user on the Devil Fruit page? He's really no more or less speculation than any other person listed there, yet people keep quibbling on whether or not he should be there. I'm sorry to ask, but since no one seems interested in talking about it on the discussion page, I'd rather a person in charge just put an end to it.-- 02:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) New infobox template HELP Please help me with the new infobox template that I made: Template:Weapon box, and all of the subtemplates there. I tried to make it so the weapons would have a template (they don't yet: people just put a mass of figures to compose the infobox in the weapon pages, rather than use a template), but the template is all messed up here and there. I can't get it right. So please help. Yatanogarasu 14:45, April 4 2010 (UTC) User to be banned Plus a lot of porn to delete, see Users to be Banned for more details . One-Winged Hawk 21:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Xjtss can be lumped with this guy too, but he wasn't so bad. One-Winged Hawk 23:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) User to be banned 59.182.124.205 for adding expletives in the Whitebeard page 01:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) John Giant Can you restore John Giant's comparison image File:John Giant arives.jpg? Tipota 22:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) why did you undo my edit on shanks discussion page??????????????? why did you undo my edit on shanks discussion page??????????????? Editing other editors' comments excuse me i m new to the wiki and i dont know some things i didnt realize that i was changing someone elses comment demon gaurds But that scene is taken from the manga itself but doesnt have the fourth one.There is no existing image of the anime that has all 4 together.Only the three. Genocyber 11:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey mugiwara, I was wondering, under character fights I believe it would be logical to add list for how many chapters or episodes it lasted in the manga and anime. Informatively it gives the reader a better estimate of the scale and length of the fight, while the research put into the work behind it should be rather quick and simple. Request Hello MF, the forum is set up properly now and the only thing missing is this image . Can you add this code to CSS skin? Thanks. Tipota 08:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Replicate deletion Can you delete all the replicates of File:Master of the Watersportrait.png? The replicates are on the page name, with about 14 of them. These all seem unnecessary, so please delete all 15 of these, then upload one new one with a file name that accurately describes what the thumbnail does, such as "File:No Picture Available". Sorry if I sound bossy, but I don't know how to ask this in a "nicer" manner. As a side note, 69.226.35.87 is vandalizing the site.Yatanogarasu 06:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) You heard? Apparently, theres a crack down going on the scanalation groups and RAW providers, or at least a scare put out. I put a forum topic up linking to the manga spoiler section up, be incorrect link (should have gone one step further). But long story short - expect late raws scans this week. One-Winged Hawk 07:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Mythbusters Due to the unexpected size of the Mythbusters page, I think its time to consider to rethink it. I don't want to loose the insightful and often VERY useful reference information held on it, but its getting too big for its boots. I'd like to hold a discussion that will help handle it better without loosing half the data on the page. For more See here. One-Winged Hawk 08:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... You know, we have so many "come and go" editors now I can't track them all... I've been reading up on the wikia notices, do you have the ability to turn on a shoutnox or anything like that? Their hard to regulate, but if it gets the message out ASAP, its a lot easier. If not, is there any other thing you've got that will work the same way? The forums are nice, but they've got that "fresh" feeling to them and it may take a while for them to hit it off. If not, its not a problem I'm just curious, after passing round the mythbusters message I noticed its becoming increasing hard work to get such messages around. Passing around the message to the reglaurs that have been around for a while is okay, but we're getting new faces, new faces we need time to get used to and I don't want to leave them out. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 08:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) lock file can you lock the file File:Master_of_the_Watersportrait.png to prevent further bad edit. Thanks Kdom 06:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Also I have renamed a lot of cover file which were confusing. Hence, the unused files category has grown a bit... Kdom 19:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Another Election? Well I don't want to open up a topic just yet since I want opinion first and foremost since you and BF are the already voted admins here. Well NB wanted another admin added, though after a conversation with New Babylon we both agree its about time. We've got 18 regluars at the moment and more and more users coming and going (I note, there are 1,500+ votes on the straw hats poll, and 900 of those were made in the first week). Might help things along more... I don't know how you feel about this? NB only wanted one NB could win (cheeky monkey, lol X-D), but if the go ahead comes lets open up a topic in the Site Problems and get an election started. My prime canidates are Tip, Yatan, MD, El, Kdom and Buh. A few of those have caused problems overall, but not too bad to not be inlcuded. If none of those are powered already (I forget who has power besides you, BF and defchris (it seems)), but they be the pick for starting names with a chance for others to put their name forward if they want (and a chance for them to take their name off). Once again, I'll decline the chance. Anyway, I'll wait for you to get back to me on this, if you don't think we need one that fine. I'm just getting this out on the table as a possiblity since the site is getting busier. Vandalism isn't a problem right now, its more of spoilers rather then vandalism we've got to deal with and its only a minor issue so its not such a rush to get one. One-Winged Hawk 20:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Template repair Can you undo certain vandalism on the Template:Pirate Crews? Someone vandalized it with multiple edits, so the "Undo" command does not undo those vandalism easily. Yatanogarasu 03:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) About what Angel said I wouldn't be to sure vandalism isn't a problem . Alot of IP blankings , reverts and the usual bullshit input has happened this week as far as I can tell . I dunno if you actualy banned someone , but if not , the guy who blanked the WB page after puting up some ....questionable text would be a prime candidate . --New Babylon 15:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) So that explains it! Lol, real life is more important then this place. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 15:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I wonder , could you undo the deletion of this image ? File:Nelsons ship back.jpg It's the only clear picture of the back of the ship we have , which I think is needed because of the overall unusual design/structure . I dunno how it left the page . --New Babylon 16:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually Tip brought them in for episodes, but I started using them for other things once I cracked how to use them myself (took me an hour). :-) One-Winged Hawk 06:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Tip brought in tabbing... Redesigned the forums (I didn't know myself what to do with them)... Tip has certainly made the rest of us look a lot less useful huh? Lol. One-Winged Hawk 06:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) A Wiki-Wide Mistake Escuse me. Mugiwara Franky? Are you the head admin of the One Piece Encyclopedia? If so, I must bring something to your attention. I am Cyberweasel89, head admin of the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki, the "serious fan version" of the One Piece Fanon Wiki. I would say the most major difference is that we all can speak English on OPFFW, but we also follow a format and a code of quality. It has come to my attention that your Wiki has a grave mistake present that severely lessens the quality of your Wiki. Thsi mistake is present in almost every article, save for a few. As such, it would no doubt require a massive amount of editing to correct. As much as I would like to say I am only doing this for the quality of the One Piece Encyclopedia, I must admit that this mistake also affects my own Wiki. If you would like to hear me out, I would be happy to inform you of this grave mistake. I would rather not waste your time by telling you without permission. Rest assured, it will not be a long explanation. Thank you for your time, and I hope to hear from you. Please contact me via my Talk page on the One Piece Encyclopedia. --Cyberweasel89 03:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Allow me to explain. :In several articles, you have a box in the lower right corner that says "Write the fanon", with a link just below that. This link either leads to the One Piece Fanon Wiki, or it leads to the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. Which Wiki it leads to tends to vary according to the article. But the link always directs to an article on either Wiki that is the same as the article the reader is currently viewing. For example, the One Piece Encyclopedia article for Monkey D. Luffy would have a "Write the fanon" box with a link to the Monkey D. Luffy article on the One Piece Fanon Wiki or the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. :While I appreciate the links to my Wiki, the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki, I must point out a grave mistake. I am not sure whether this mistake is due to lack of research, or whether it is simply due to a misunderstanding. :But I must regret to inform you that all such "Write the fanon" links to the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki will always be dead links regardless of how much time passes. The reason is simple. :As per my rules, enacted since the conception of the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki, "canon" articles are not allowed on the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. So a "Write the fanon" link to the Monkey D. Luffy article on the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki will always be a dead link because there will never be a Monkey D. Luffy article on the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. :I suppose it is an understandable mistake, considering the nature of my Wiki's opposite counterpart, the One Piece Fanon Wiki. But as "oppposite counterpart" implies, we are very different from them. I suggest you correct this mistake. It looks very unproffesional to have so many dead links littering the great One Piece Encyclopedia. :Thank you for your time, and I hope to hear your decision on this matter. :--Cyberweasel89 15:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) event and fight pages Is it possible to lock this pages to force the users to discuss the guidelines first. Angel and myself asked it but it's not comming and Joekido just added to the mess by recreating the Events page. It starts to be a bit crazy Kdom 05:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :No one is listening to the request of the concerned editors and no one is tackling the page problems, I'm giving these pages until Monday after that I'm just putting them on Pages to be Deleted. Then we'll see what happens once thier on the page. :The reason why they exist is because we never had guidelines to prevent them and thus we can't get rid of them on anything bt "the problems with them are too huge". And I must say I'm at the very least not a happy puppy with how the lack of resolution is continuing with everyone ignoring the pleas to C and D so we could get it all together. IF the other editors want them to stay, then they've got stop and think this over and to be quite frank, they were worthy of deleting the day they were created and that is half the problem. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Deleting some temp pages Please delete Forum:Test1, Forum:Test2, Template:RuxaxTest, Template:RuxaxExperimental, Template:Forumheader2, Template:Forumheader2/Candidates for Deletion. These are pages created by me for test purposes or by mistake. They are not needed anymore. Ruxax 12:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Someone made me notice of vandalism performed by 205.202.120.216. Also he reverted them back, maybe it should be worth checking he does not do it again. Kdom 21:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You can add User:XxchoppyxX to the speedy ban list, check the . Kdom 18:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Stelly Can you remove the shameful 'Romanized Name:' from Stelly’s page? No Japanese name no romaji is the basic rule. If one editor added something that is against the rules and the user already warned not to do that multiply times in the past then you should do something else instead of lock the page. Tipota 04:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I reloaded a new picture for Stelly: File:Stelly.png, it has no more watermarks. Can you please put it in the page? Yatanogarasu 18:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : I've upload a new one completely: File:Stelly.JPG. It has no watermarks to begin with. Can you consider using it? Yatanogarasu 20:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) So, why exactly has the page been locked? It didn't seem like there was about to be an edit war over the uploaded pictures or anything, at least not to me. Just wondering is all.DancePowderer 05:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Pages to delete Please consider deleting of some pages: * temp: Forum:Test3, Forum:Test4 * spam: Milsonsungthepirateking * remainings of events/fights pages: Maxim Battle, Usopp vs. Luffy I also nominated several pages in recent posts in Forum:Candidates for Deletion. I believe some of them don't even need a discussion. Ruxax 15:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC)